


The Scent of Spring

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Absence. Rain.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 6





	The Scent of Spring

It was raining again.

Soft and misty and it reminded him of boyhood visits to Niagara Falls. A hint of what was to come but rain meant spring and the year's winter had lasted entirely too long.

He knew he could have called from the hotel; warm and dry and he'd actually considered it. But he was using the bureau's credit card and didn't want to deal with the inevitable questions. Questions he didn't have answers to, like exactly why he was calling New York in the middle of the night.

A call that could have waited until morning; a call he was going to have to make come morning regardless, but he wanted –needed- to hear Danny's voice.

The handful of quarters felt heavy in his hand; dead weights and he rolled one across his knuckles, watching as it caught the light from the hotel's neon sign. Funny that he'd been thinking about this call all day but now that he was faced with it he was dreading it.

Their last words were spoken in anger. Harsh, spiteful words and it just figured Jack would send him out of town on a case before he'd had a chance to apologize to Danny. It wasn't their first fight, and he knew it wouldn't be their last. But fighting with Danny always left him with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and this time he couldn't even look forward to make-up sex.

Even frosty silence and a stiff couch would have been better than spending the night alone in the middle of nowhere. Not that Danny had ever made him sleep on the couch, but there was a first time for every thing and he suspected tonight would qualify. And now he couldn't even look forward to another landmark in their relationship.

Laughed a little at that; smiling in spite of himself and forcing his hand forward. The dial tone sounded foreign, hazy and he wondered if it was the connection or the wind. Pushed the thought aside as he dialed home, the number still new enough that he had to actually concentrate on remembering it.

Danny picked up on the third ring, his voice still thick with sleep and Martin mentally kicked himself for not considering the hour.

"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he said, forced softness making him sound hollow and distant.

"Martin? What time is it?" And now Danny was wide awake and Martin couldn't help but picture him on the other side of the line.

"Little after one," Martin replied, smiling for the first time all day.

"And you're calling now?"

He hadn't expected anything less. Knew Danny would still be mad but it didn't stop his smile from disappearing.

"Sorry, we just got back," Martin replied and it was enough of an apology for Danny to pause.

Martin could almost hear him weighing his words, carefully considering his response and Martin found himself holding his breath.

"How's it going?" Danny asked and Martin swallowed a sigh, rolling his eyes instead at Danny's attempt to steer the conversation.

"Let's just say I don't think we're going to find anything here," Martin replied, not bothering to hide the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"When are you coming back?" Danny asked, his voice dropping enough to let Martin know he was missed.

"Tomorrow," Martin replied, leaning against the side of the phone booth and running his hand through wet hair.

He sensed more than heard Danny smile and found himself wishing there was some way he could crawl through the phone lines. Fall asleep in his own bed next to warmth he missed more than anything. He contemplated voicing the desire when Danny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Good."

"Good? I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me for a few days?" And he was goading, but he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah well, bed's too big for one person," Danny replied and now he was teasing -a good sign in Martin's mind.

"I miss you too Danny," Martin replied, smiling softly. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

And now the rain was coming in sheets but he walked back to his hotel room.


End file.
